X-ray detectors and imagers are used in a variety of medical and industrial processes. In many of these applications, it is undesirable for the imaged object to be subjected to prolonged X-ray exposure, as X-rays are known to damage both organic and inorganic materials. For instance, in medical applications, prolonged exposure to X-rays has been linked to serious health conditions. In conventional X-ray technologies, multiple X-rays may need to be taken in order to obtain a quality X-ray image of the desired feature. Often times, this is the result of the X-ray equipment operator having to “guess and check” the location of the X-ray sensor in relation to the feature/object being imaged. The X-ray image sensor placement is based on a best “guess” and then an X-ray image is taken to “check” the location and hopefully render a clear image of the desired feature. This not only exposes the subject of these procedures to additional harmful X-ray radiation but also wastes time and resources. Accordingly, an X-ray sensor capable of providing positioning feedback prior to capturing an X-ray may limit unnecessary X-ray exposure and increase efficiency.